


Reincarnation and Redemption - Companion

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-29
Updated: 2002-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Reincarnation and Redemption - Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Reincarnation and Redemption - Companion

## Reincarnation and Redemption - Companion

#### by Fox Mulder

From: "Fox Mulder" Subject: [RatB-K] Reincarnation & Redemption Companion - WAIT!! Date: Wednesday, August 29, 2001 6:10 PM 

* * *

It wasn't Bill Mulder's fault. None of it. It's not fair to think so. He did the best he could. Forced into his choices, recruited, falling and unable to fight the future, not even his own. He believed in what he was doing, tried to do the right thing, and lost his family because of it. It wasn't his fault for what he did, what people made him do, for his inability to show the way he felt, for his inability to find a solution to the nightmare he found himself in. He lost his family, his life, first his daughter and then his son. Taking it out on his son was the only thing he could do; but he was not a bad man. He loved us. He tried his whole life to sabotage things, to arrest the process, to believe that there was no fate except what was made week by week, year by year. I learned how to survive from him, how to take it, how to go on and do what I need to do in the face of everything, rejection, confinement, disbelief, fear. To do my work, to not let the otuside trappings affect the inside. That story, that possible, AU, was unfair. I loved him. That's all. That's simple. My guilt is my own, no matter whether or not any of you agree with it, my shortcomings, my faults. Don't think, don't think that that was a placing of blame. Does anyone out there agree with me? How can you, you don't know me. But I'm sorry. It was bitter and I'm sorry. 

* * *

"I cannot blame this on my father;  
. . . he did the best he could for me." 

  * Staind, "It's Been Awhile" 



Proud to be William Junior and still alive, 

Mulder 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Fox Mulder 


End file.
